From Blue to Yellow
by comeagainlou
Summary: Tarrant is a mad, dead,man sometimes.
1. Dress changing color

**Hey everyone! I'm having trouble with my other story 'A Unlikely Love' at the moment, still working on it but it's getting difficult as much as I hate to admit it since it is not the first time. So I decided I would put out this one-shot instead as a kind off apology for the absent updating even though I know it has nothing to do with the story and an entirely other story but I hope you all will forgive me. **

**Enjoy. **

Tarrant was the man in the house, he was the strong man, the family man, he was the man and he was not afraid of anything or anyone.

So why Tarrant was sneaking his way past the bathroom, hearing the soft sound of water running, down the stairs, whilst holding his breath, down to the living room and out of the door, was the tricky question.

He let out a relieved breath, once his two too oversized shoes touched the soft green grass and as softly as possible closed the door behind him before tossing a fist in the air in victory.

So close to doing his futterwacken in his mad happiness of having made it out without as much as a sound but instead of breaking out in the dance… he ran.

Past the tea table, freshly made from yesterday's chaos as Alice always did once the mad creatures were done with their afternoon tea and into the thick wood, and out of sight from the house, having a death grip on his beloved top hat as he ran.

Once he was absolutely sure that he was safe, he counted silently on his fingers, hiding behind the bush so he could sneak peaks at the still silent house as he did so. One… two… three… four… fiv- "TARRANT HIGHTOPP" A grin so large that it would put Chess to shame, spread across his pale face as the woman screamed his name, he watched the angry blonde storm out of the house, her eyes scanning her surroundings around her, searching for the man she called her husband, her favorite dress from above now a bright yellow color in her one hand whilst her other hand were holding the fluffy towel tightly around her waist, her hair dripping from her shower and her face a bright red.

OoO

Tarrant had never liked that dress, but some reason his wife adored it and had insisted on bringing it along with her or he would have to leave without her… and the dress. Despite his best mimic of the famous puppy dog impression, there was no way around it and he slumped his shoulders in defeat and folded the dress neatly before packing it down along with her other belongings, all to aware of Alice's smirk behind him as he did so.

But at the very same day, he also made a promise to himself; he would get his hands on that dress, with, or without his Alice permission.

And so he did, the thousands of blue dresses were already driving his already mad mind over its edge as his fingers itched to change something on each and every dress on hers, but mostly the dress he swore on changing, some way or another was the main topic on doing so.

And the day he finally got his fingers on it, he had eagerly escaped into his personal workroom, locking the door behind as he set to work, not caring that it in the middle of the night where he should be tugged up in bed, holding her warm body close to his own as they peacefully slept together as they always did… well almost did, he was fully intended on doing it, even though it probably earned him some nights on the couch.

OoO

She scanned her entire surroundings, searching and patting around in her bare feet, not caring the slightest about who or what creatures might see her, and ignoring the whisperings flowers, already scowling her for not having anything on and ruining their morning.

A snicker unfortunately decided that exact moment to escape him, loud enough for the blonde to hear it, causing Alice to snap her head in his direction, her eyes narrowing as she searched the wood for any signs of the colorful man.

And sure enough, his top hat was sticking up from a small bush, a pair of lime green eyes peaking through it before she took off in the direction.

A silent 'ohoh' barely passed his lips before he caught up, and ran for his life as angry shouts, curses and not too nice threats were heard behind him and the footsteps catching up.

Screw his first words, he was afraid of his wife.

**I would love it if you left a review with your thoughts on this, or just letting me know if you liked it or disliked it. **

**- LK. **


	2. From nothing to everything

**Just a short something for those who liked this one-shot. I am considering making it a small story. **

**Let me know what you think. **

You would think that the mad man had learned his lesson from the last time but if he had to come with an excuse… it would be the obvious fact; he was a mad man.

He'd been staying on the couch for a whole week now and really his back was quiet stiff by now and there certainly hadn't been any love making for the longest time and he missed feeling his Alice… She hadn't even given him a kiss! Not even on the cheek!

And when she would see this… it wasn't even sure he could stay even on the couch after this.

But for some odd reason his mind had talked him into trying it again, and again, and again… and again. From the start with the color changing dress to her favorite shoes, to her bows to her hair and to her… stockings. Again, do remember that we're talking about a mad man.

But his mind was screaming at him, that his Alice's wardrobe was terrible, utter terrible. How in Underland could he let his Alice walk around in…those things like that? Because it couldn't be clothes, didn't they know how to make clothes above? Clearly they did not, how outrageous. Not only did it look terrible but it didn't match with the colors either! If it wasn't because he was mad, that surely would drive him so.

So Tarrant, while Alice had been with Mirana at the castle, locked himself in their bedroom and immediately gone straight to work to try and save the hideous things.

It had taken him all day… all bloody day to fix it… well as best as he could fix it at least before he finally came out from the room and only to find that Alice hadn't returned yet. But a white note was laying on the tea table outside, the Queens handwriting on it and he grew nervous. He quickly scanned through the note only to his horror to realize that he'd missed dinner. Three hours ago. It was at these times that he regretted having made friends with time and convinced him to start going again, if he hadn't then, he wouldn't have known what time dinner was and he couldn't come late.

He surely was a dead man now, not only was he going to have a very angry wife but now he had a Queen mad at him too? Maybe he should just go and dig his own grave already.


	3. Chapter 3

A BRIGHT COLOURED BLUR BOLTED OUT OF THE HOUSE, CAME RUNNING DOWN THE HILL, LONG LEGS PUSHING THEMSELVES TO GO AS FAST AS THEY POSSIBLY COULD GO, NEARLY TRIPPING AND FALLING OVER NUMEROUS TIMES IN THEIR RUSH. THE LOOK ON THE MAN FACE WAS ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIED, WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAVE A GROWN MAN, A MAN THAT HAD FACED BATTLES AND NEAR DEATH, GO RUNNING FOR WHAT SEEMED LIKE, HIS LIFE?

"TARRANT HIGHTOPP!" POSSIBLY HIS WIFE.

NOW THIS MAY SEEM ODDLY FAMILLAR, LIKE YOU'VE SEEN THE POOR MAN RUN FOR HIS LIFE BEFORE, OR YOU RECALL HEARING THAT HIGH PITCHED VOICE YELL BEFORE. WELL IF YOU HAVE, DO REMEMBER THAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT A MAD MAN.

HE SHOULD PROBABLY BY NOW, HAVE LEARNED HIS LESSON FROM THE LAST TIME. BUT SOMEHOW HE HADN'T. THE YOUNG WOMAN HAD BY NOW NEARLY WRAPPED HER WARDROBE IN CHAINS AND THOUSANDS OF PADLOCKS HANGING ON THEM, TO KEEP HIM OUT OF IT. HOWEVER SHE SHOULD ALSO BY NOW KNOW THAT WHEN A MAD MILINER PUT HIS MIND TO SOMETHING, HE WAS SURE GOING TO GET IT FINISHED. AND TARRANT HIGHTOPP HAD NOT FINISHED. ACTUALLY SHE SHOULD GIVE HIM SOME CREDIT FOR THE FACT THAT HE AT LEAST LET TWO OF THE DRESSES SHE BROUGHT WITH HER, UNTOUCHED.

BUT OTHER THAN THOSE TWO, THERE WERE STILL THREE DRESSES LEFT IN THERE, THAT HIS FINGERS WERE ITCHING TO GET A HOLD ON.

HE KNEW THAT IT WOULD EARN HIM ANOTHER COUPLE OF NIGHTS ON THE COUCH ONCE MORE, AND HOW HE HATED SLEEPING WITHOUT HIS ALICE, IT WAS ABSOLUTELY DREADFUL... BUT THE DRESSES THAT HANG THERE, LOOKING EITHER DREADFULLY BORING OR PLAIN HIDIOUS, WAS DRIVING HIS POOR MIND EVEN MORE THAN IT HAD BEEN BEFORE, AND THAT WAS SAYING SOMETHING.

SO THIS IS THE START OF THREE DAYS, THREE DRESSES, ONE MAD MILINER, ONE ANGRY BLONDE AND A COUCH.

SORRY IT'S IN CAPS LOCK BUT MY CAPS LOCK IS STUCK HAHA


End file.
